My Favorite Night
by shelbysue1992
Summary: One Shot! Emma and Regina have a moment to work through thinks to David.


AN: ENJOY! Comment and like!

* * *

It seemed it would be one of those Fridays that dragged on. Emma and David found themselves sitting in their desk waiting for six to come so they could both head home for a welcomed weekend off. Emma's mind was everywhere, checking her phone for a message she was waiting to come though and playing some game where birds kill pigs.

The door opened and Regina walked in with a smile and red jacket. Emma took her in like a breath of fresh air. Beautiful and confident was just at the beginning of the things that Emma started listing on her long list of things to tell Regina why she liked her, if she could just gain the courage.

"Looks like the town is in safe hands with you two" Regina laughed as she walked over to Emma's desk and took a seat on the edge. "Do you have those papers? Has it been a busy day?" Regina asked.

"Nope. Seems all the crazy stuff has stopped for a moment and yes I have them right here, Your Majesty" She said with a wink as she placed them beside her.

Regina smiled as she traded her attention over to David.

"Any plans this weekend for you and Snow?" She smiled. It seemed that this strange world she was in had finally gave her a family in the people she once despised.

"Relaxing and taking Henry Riding tomorrow morning, if that's still okay?" He questioned as he straightened up his desk.

"Sounds fine to me. Emma is that okay with you?

"Oh yeah." She said as she looked down back to her phone and sent a message to Henry reminding him of his plans with David in the morning. That kid always seemed to have a million things going on and never remembered where he was supposed to be.

Regina looked down and saw Emma on her phone and smiled at David before she got up to leave.

"Looking for an excuse to ask your girlfriend on a date" David joked as he saw his daughter on her phone for the millionth time that day.

The words hit like a knife, taking the breath out of her core in one swift breath she didn't think she was holding. This… not Emma. Regina turned around and looked down at the shocked sheriff as she placed her phone down. Before she could control the words that were eating at her she spit them out like venom.

"Girlfriend? What Girlfriend?" Her arms crossed over her chest looking at Emma waiting for an answer she hoped wasn't coming. She thought she had dropped so many hints, so many noticeable changes to let Emma know she was interested.

"She's not my girlfriend" Brown eyes looked down and anywhere but to Regina. Hands got clammy and she finally looked up. She saw the look of disappointment in her eyes and quickly tried to rise up out of her chair.

"Reg..."

"Who's not your girlfriend?" She said again with more authority.

The room got quite. All breath seemed to be holing and finally eyes meet. Brown and blue. Fire in both of their eyes, challenging the other to say something. Emma stepped forward trying to explain what was happening but Regina was first to shoot the words out.

"You know what, I don't care. Have a good day, Ms. Swan" Heels seemed to echo over the floor as she grabbed the papers off the desk and walked out of the building, door slamming close behind her. Emma looked up as David's mouth was still hung open as she watched the figure go down the sidewalk. Hands went to her head as she took a deep breath in.

"Thanks Dad"

* * *

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQS

Friday had officially went downhill from then. Her mind was racing and before she know what she was doing her feet were moving before she recognized where she was or what she was doing. Her hands knocked on the door with their own mind, waking up anyone in the house that could be there. Her mind hadn't stopped since she left the Sheriffs station. How could she had let this happen?

The door opened and light came though. Emma stood in boxers and a tank top, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Regina took a step back and looked up. The moon was up, stars shining in the sky. Emma's eyes finally landed on Regina's form and opened the door more, welcoming her in.

"Regina.. Are you okay.. Is Henry.." The words seemed jumbled as Emma tried to take her barring's in. Looking at a disheveled Regina was a beautiful masterpiece, and she was taking it in like the very air that surrounded her.

"Who is she" Regina whispered

"She who? Emma questioned. She had no idea what was happening and it was staring to worry her.

"Regina do you want to come.."

"Your girlfriend, Swan. Who is she? I wanna make sure who ever your going to bring around Henry after that playboy pirate is …"

Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulder to steady her. Regina's mouth shut at the feeling and a breeze swept over them. She wasn't sure if it was the breeze or the touch that had her covered in chills. Emma stepped forward and closed the door behind her, letting the night air take her in and wake her up.

"I don't have a girlfriend. Not yet at least" Emma smiled as she leaned against the door. Regina stepped back and watched Emma smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"you see, Regina, David saw me messaging you about this weekend, or I guess today when you think of the time. Plus all the other times we message through out the week we send each other. I didn't tell him it was you because I didn't think it was his business. So I made it a little game, he had know idea and I guess he just figured when I was looking at my phone that it must have been my mystery girl."

"Oh" Regina looked to Emma and shook her head.

I'm sorry to wake you up this late I just…" Regina went to turn away and walk on but Emma stopped her. What was her plan when she came here? She had no hold over Emma. Even if she so badly wanted too.

"Regina I want it to be you." Emma said as Regina turned back around to face her. It was a whisper but held as much weight as a shout.

"You want it to be me?" She stepped forward and Emma took her in. She wasn't one to be held or to receive this type of touch but it was welcoming. Life fire and ice meeting and she felt the spark that ran through her body when she laid her head on Emma's shoulder

"I want it to be you if you'll have me"

* * *

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Now go to sleep, Little one" Regina placed the book down and wrapped the blanket around a wiggling body. She got up and turned the light off and the blue train lamp on. She smiled down at their little boy, all of three years old and full of Emma's energy and her olive skin. She kissed his forehead and rubbed his belly as his eyes got heavy.

"Is that how you and Mama met, Mommy? He said in a sleepy tone that Regina was all to familiar with. She smiled down and nodded her head as she watched her second little prince off to sleep.

"That it is, little man" Emma whispered as she walked in the room. His eyes opened a little more but sleep was all to overcoming as she kissed his head and watched as he fell asleep. Emma looked over and saw Regina watching Colt. She tapped her hand and they both walked out of the room and into the hall. They could hear henrys music from down the hall and wished him goodnight and sweet dreams. As they entered their room Regina walked behind Emma and kissed her on the neck.

"That's my favorite story, you know"

"What the night I lost my mind and ran to your house after midnight?

"Well, I put it more as the day I told you I wanted to make you mine"

She smiled into the cook of blonde hair and the smell of cinnamon evaded her mind.

"Its one of my favorite days too, my Love"

* * *

AN: What do you think?!


End file.
